The present invention pertains to wireless communications, and in particular to antennas for wireless communication devices.
Processing and computing devices require an antenna and RF circuitry for wireless communications. Conventional techniques may have a user couple an antenna directly to a peripheral component interconnect (PCI) extension, which may be on the back of the device. Alternatively, an antenna may be adhesively coupled to a front panel of the device with cabling to the PCI extension. In situations where devices are already configured for RF communications, an additional antenna and RF circuitry may be required for RF communications in accordance with specific communication standards, such as the IEEE 802.11(a), 802.11(b) and/or 802.11(g) (ANSI/IEEE 802.11, 1999 edition, and as subsequently amended) standards for wireless local area network standards.
One problem with these conventional techniques is that the performance of RF communications, such as signal to noise ratio, bandwidth, and noise figure, may be degraded due to the RF cabling between the antenna and device. Another problem with conventional techniques is that multiple and/or complex connectors are required which sometimes require large holes in the chassis. Further, FCC rules require an integral connection for some intentional radiators, which creates a conflict between service and installation needs. Interconnect topologies also restrict location options and prevent customer-friendly solutions.
Thus there is a general need for an improved antenna suitable for wireless communications.